With optoelectronic semiconductor components, e.g. LEDs, various production steps are often employed depending on the size of the semiconductor components to be produced, in particular to form the package. This increases the overall complexity of the production method and the associated costs.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a method that can be carried out simply and reliably, largely independently of the size of the semiconductor components to be produced. Furthermore, it could be helpful to provide a semiconductor component that is distinguished by good optoelectronic properties and at the same time is simple to produce.